Declaraciones de San Valentín
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: Lo que nadie sabía es que Gray le propuso a Natsu un pequeño desafío. GRUVIA, NALU y una pareja más


Titulo: Declaración de San Valentín  
>Pareja: Gruvia y NaLu<p>

Fandom: Fairy Tail

Derechos: FT no me pertenece son de Hiro-san, tomo prestados sus personajes para uso recreativo y de diversión, nada de lucro (o ya sería rica XD)

Aclaraciones: Otro meloso OneShot de Gruvia jajaja para no oxidarme también meteré NaLu xD y que mejor pretexto que la fecha jajajaja.

Sumary: Lo que nadie sabía es que Gray le propuso a Natsu un pequeño desafío.

**Declaración de San Valentín**

Faltaban unos tres días para San Valentín, ese día, en el gremio se podía ver como todo estaba sutilmente adornado por la fecha que se acercaba, y aunque no era empalagoso, el aroma a chocolate inundaba el edificio entero, algunos chicos repetían que eran patrañas, idioteces y una bola de insultos más hacia el pobre querubín en pañales.

Gray y Natsu estaban discutiendo, sorprendentemente el tema era algo que a muchas chicas las dejaba algo… desconcertadas, especialmente a la rubia.

-¡Ya te dije que voy a vencerte, Gray!, ¡No dejaré que me ganes!- Gritaba emocionado, calcinando de paso un par de magos desafortunados que pasaban por ahí.

-Si como no… -se cruzó de brazos- Nunca me vencerás, mi único rival en esto era Loki y ya no está –sonrisa autosuficiente- Te venceré con los ojos cerrados y sin esfuerzo-

Ambos chicos se miraron de mala manera, Lucy levantó una ceja intrigada, ¿Qué demonios les había picado el día de hoy?, era normal verlos discutir pero… ¿vencer en que?

Suspiró. Podía esperar lo que fuera de esos dos.

Lo que Lucy no sabía es que la noche anterior, Natsu y Gray, en una de sus peleas típicas en la calle donde nadie los viera por qué los acusara con Erza, Gray le propuso a Natsu un pequeño desafío.

_-Bien, ¿crees que puedes vencerme? –la mirada retadora de ambos era peligrosa._

_-¡Ja!, Jamás perdería contra un exhibicionista- dijo convencido._

_-Bueno, si crees eso, te propongo un reto –Natsu afiló la mirada._

_-¡Sea lo que sea, te venceré Gray!- amenazó._

_-¡Te desafío, Natsu! –Lo señaló- ¡El que haga la declaración más sorprendente a la chica que nos gusta en San Valentín, Gana!-Natsu palideció._

_-A ti…. –lo miró con pena y lástima- Se te ha congelado el cerebro…. –_

_-¡Cállate idiota!...-le gritó, se gruñeron y Gray se cruzó de brazos- y bien, ¿aceptas?- Natsu se puso pensativo._

_-¿Y cual será el premio para el ganador?- Gray sonrió como solo él puede hacerlo._

_-Le pagará al otro y a su pareja, un fin de semana completo en Akane Resort, TODOS los gastos pagados- dijo orgulloso._

_Natsu lo miraba con la boca abierta._

_-Definitivamente, ya se te congeló hasta la conciencia…. –le dijo con un tic._

_-Natsu… ¿acaso tienes miedo de perder?- Gray volvió a sonreír._

_El pelirosado lo miró con el ceño fruncido y apretó el puño._

_-¡Acepto el reto Gray!- lo señaló con amenaza- Más te vale tener mucho dinero por que ganaré-_

_-¡Bien!, ¡Prepárate para pagarme ese fin de semana, cerilla andante!-_

_-¡Ya quisieras!- y ambos sellaron el trato con un apretón de manos._

_-Y ahora que lo pienso… ¿a quien me le declararé?- Gray se fue de espaldas._

_-¡¿Aceptaste sin siquiera saber a quien declarártele?- le reclamó. Natsu suspiró._

_-Para ti es fácil, tienes a Juvia… -reprochó, el pelinegro se sonrojó ante la mención, luego le dio un golpe en la cabeza, dejándole un chichón. _

_-Piensa en esto, idiota de las llamas, ¿a quien te gustaría tener a tu lado siempre?, ¿Quién sería ESA persona que nunca te ha dejado solo?, ¡¿Quién es ELLA a la que no soportarías que estuviese con otro que no seas tú?-_

_Natsu le miró enfurruñado, después suspiró._

_-No la capto… -Gray giró los ojos._

_-Te la pondré más fácil para que tu cerebro de lava entienda, ¿Lisanna o Lucy?- preguntó, el pelirosado le miró con duda- ¿Quién de ellas resulta de las preguntas que te hice?_

_-Hmmm… -se puso pensativo-_

_-Definitivamente, eres lento… -suspiró el mago de hielo con una mano en la frente._

_-Lucy –dijo de pronto- a Lisanna la quiero pero como amiga, y no me importaría si saliera con… quien sea, pero Lucy… -misteriosamente se encendió –literalmente—No dejaré que nadie la toque…. ¡Nadie!_

_A Gray le salió una gota en la nuca…_

_-Y yo me creía posesivo… -susurró._

_-¡Estoy encendido!- Gray sonrió, el plan era un éxito, Natsu se declararía a Lucy, ahora él tenía que planear como declararse a Juvia y vencer al idiota._

_Y hablando del Idiota._

_- ¡Natsu Idiota, deja de incendiar mi casa!- y así volvieron a darse de golpes._

Inesperadamente para Lucy, ambos magos –después de destruir medio gremio, calcinar y congelar a algunos magos que pasaban por ahí- se separaron, fueron a lugares diferentes.

-Esto será entretenido… -una voz masculina la sacó de sus ensoñaciones, asustándola.

-¡Loki!, ¡Deja de salirte de improviso!... –gritó- Algún día me dará un infarto contigo y con Virgo… -dijo resignada.

-Jajaja lo siento Lucy, pero quería verte… -inesperadamente, una mirada penetrante de color café, los miraba atento, Loki sonrió al percatarse, acercándose más a la rubia, aunque cuando iba a abrazarla, misteriosamente un tarro de cerveza envuelto en llamas, pasó rozando su rostro si no fuera que se hizo a un lado.

-¡Loki!- el espíritu sonrió con diversión al ver al Dragon Slayer enojado y saliendo del gremio dando un tremendo portazo.

-Y creí que Gray era el paranoico… -susurró acomodándose los lentes.

Una… ¿bola de hielo?, casi se le estampa en la cara, igualmente pudo esquivarla a tiempo.

-¡Loki Cabrón!, ¡Escuché eso!, ¡No estoy paranoico!- sonrió divertido, sería más entretenido de lo que se imaginaba.

Y es que como buen amigo de Gray, sabiendo lo que este sentía por la maga de agua –incluso antes de que el mismo Gray se diera cuenta gracias a la intervención de su hermano Lyon-, iba a decirle que en San Valentín sería la mejor oportunidad de declararse, por lo que fue a su casa, aunque no esperaba ver el reto entre los magos.

Si bien adoraba a Lucy, sabía que Natsu la cuidaría bien, y si no, probaría a Regulus por lo menos cada que lo viera de por vida.

-¿Eh?- Lucy solo miraba la escena con una gota en la nuca, parpadeando confundida.

Al día siguiente. Faltando apenas dos días para San Valentín.

-¿Qué carajos haré para vencer al idiota de Natsu?- suspiró pesadamente, ahora que lo pensaba, no era tan sencillo, si fuese cualquier chica, quizá y no hubiese problema, pero era Juvia de la que hablaba.

Se detuvo contra un árbol y comenzó a golpearse la frente con el tronco.

-Joder… -

-Vas a terminar congelando el árbol… -de pronto, de la nada, cual ángel caído del cielo –literalmente por que saltó de la rama de encima de Gray- apareció Gazille.

-¿Qué hacías allá arriba?- el Dragon Slayer solo le dio la espalda.

-Durmiendo… -a Gray le salió un tic en la ceja.

-Todos los Dragon Slayer son tan raros…-murmuró, Gazille se giró a verlo de mala forma

-¿Y tu, pedazo de hielo?- Gray suspiró. Luego miró al Dragon Slayer.

-Gazille… ¿Cómo te le declararías a una chica?- Gazille escupió los clavos que acababa de llevarse a la boca, clavándolos en la pared de enfrente, haciendo que un par de personas salieran despavoridos.

El mago del metal se giró a ver al mago de hielo con cara de no creerse la pregunta que acababa de hacerle… ¿Le veía cara de cupido?

En la mente de Gazille apareció su figura con un arco, una flecha y un pañal…. Le salió un tic en la ceja.

-¿Me viste cara de mocoso con pañales?- preguntó de forma tosca.

-No, solo preguntaba como te declararías… por ejemplo a Levi- ahora si, el mago de hierro tenía un dilema, golpear al mago de hielo por idiota o golpear al mago de hielo por metiche.

O golpear al mago de hielo por ambas cosas.

-¡No me mal entiendas! –Movió las manos a prisa- No quiero nada con Levi es solo que… quería declararme a Juvia – Gazille sentía que sus nervios iban a deshacerse.

¿Nada con Levi?, ¡¿Y eso a él que le importaba?

-_Aunque claro, y jamás admitiría que golpearía a aquel que se acercara con esas intenciones a la enana, ella merecía a alguien que la quisiera, no a cualquier bastardo… _-murmuró sin darse cuenta

-Gazille… estás pensando en voz alta- el mago de hierro miró de mala manera a Gray quien solo sonrió nervioso.

-Como sea… -respondió dándose la media vuelta comenzando a alejarse.

-Gazille, guardaré tu secreto a cambio de que me digas la mejor manera de declararme a Juvia –Gazille se detuvo en seco.

-Maldito chantajista pervertido…- Gray sonrió con autosuficiencia, era un bruto a veces pero sabía aprovechar oportunidades.

-Es más, puedo ayudarte si me ayudas a mi- Gazille le miró intensamente.

-¿Y en que mierda quieres que te ayude?- Gray le miró un instante.

-A planear la declaración más espectacular de todas… - Gazille levantó una ceja.

-¿Quieres impresionar a la mujer de la lluvia?- preguntó algo interesado.

-Algo así… y tu me ayudarás…-Gazille solo rodó los ojos molesto, esto iba a ser una mierda. Una gran y descomunal mierda.

Y así fue como Gray se consiguió un aliado, y se volvió aliado de alguien.

-Este San Valentín promete...-

-Leo-san, no debemos meternos… -tímidamente, Aries se sonrojó- ¡Lo siento!

-No intervendremos Aries… solo observaremos- le tomó la mano a la chica y desaparecieron.

Por otro lado Natsu estaba dando vueltas en su casa, pensativo.

-Hmmmm…-

-Natsu~, estás mareándome…-un gatito azul tenía los ojos en espiral.

-¿Cómo carajos lo haré?-seguía meditando y caminando de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué pasa Natsu?, ¿Qué tienes que hacer?- preguntó haciendo que el pelirrosa se detuviera.

-Tengo que vencer a Gray pero no tengo ni idea de como hacerlo –se revolvió los cabellos, molesto.

-Pues solo golpéalo –dijo con simpleza.

-No puedo hacer eso, aposté con Gray a ver quien se declaraba de la manera más sorprendente a la chica que nos gustara… -suspiró- pero no sé como declararme a Lucy…

El gato se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¡Te gussssssta!- a Natsu le salió una vena en la frente.

-¡Claro que si!... por algo me le voy a declarar… -dijo mirando a otro lado sonrojado.

-¡Y no lo niegas!- lo acusó emocionado.

Ambos suspiraron.

-¿Y si le das un pescado?-

-¡Ella no es Charlie! –se jaló e los cabellos

-Y si… -Happy le platicaba su plan a Natsu- … y de paso yo le digo a Charlie lo que siento por ella-

-¡No es mala idea!, ¡será espectacular!- ambos chocaron mano y pata- ¡Serás mi cómplice!

-¡Aye, Sir!-

Y así fue como Natsu tuvo cómplice, con un plan que la verdad hasta yo dudo que salga bien…

Otro día pasaba, solo faltaba un día para San Valentín, Gazille y Gray planeaban –en realidad Gray lo hacía, Gazille solo se limitaba a no querer asesinar al mago de hielo por cada estupidez que se le pasaba por su fría cabeza-.

Por otro lado Natsu tenía desaparecido sin posibilidades de conocer su paradero.

-Me pregunto si Natsu estará bien… -preguntó la pelirroja con los brazos cruzados- Tiene mucho que no lo veo por el gremio, y no ha salido de misión…

-Yo me preocuparía más por el entorno de Natsu, espero no esté calcinando un bosque o algo así… -la rubia suspiró, Erza solo sonrió con pesar.

Era cierto que el propio Natsu era tan destructivo él solo que podría ir a hacer un desierto de un bosque. Erza solo suspiró.

-Por su bien, espero que no haya destruido nada…

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron, definitivamente Natsu destruiría algo, eso era seguro.

En alguna parte del bosque.

-Bien Happy, esto puede funcionar- un muy orgulloso Natsu, se paraba frente a una estructura deforme hecha de madera.

-¿Qué es eso Natsu?- preguntaba el minino volando por todos lados de la escultura para encontrar alguna forma.

-¿Qué no se nota?, Es Lucy dentro de un Corazón…- Happy abrió la boca, sus ojos eran dos platos, una de sus orejas tenia un tic nervioso.

-Natsu… eso no tiene forma….-de manera increíble, la …escultura deforme, se deshizo.

-Parece que tienes problemas… -una voz femenina lo hizo girarse encontrándose con un par de ojos azules.

-¡Lisanna!, ¡Natsu no tiene sentido del arte!- el gato azul voló a los brazos de la peliblanca quien soltó una risa.

-Bien, esto se supone que es… ¿Lucy?-levantó una ceja.- Natsu, realmente esto –señaló los escombros de la escultura- No es Lucy, te creería que fuera un moustro o algo así…

-Hice lo que pude… -se enfurruñó con los brazos cruzados, Lisanna sonrió.-

-¿Te vas a declarar a Lucy mañana?, Te puedo ayudar, soy una chica al final de cuentas- les sonrió amablemente.

-Es bueno que alguien cuerdo ayude a Natsu, es medio bruto para esto- se quejó el gato.

-¡Happy Traidor!- gritó molesto, Lisanna se rio igualmente.

-Bueno, cuéntenme su plan… - Happy le explicó lo que tenían planeado- No es mala idea, pero debemos darle ciertos toques para que a ella le guste…

Y así, Natsu agregaba de improviso a otro cómplice en su maquiavélico plan.

Y el día esperado llegó, el ambiente estaba atestado de rosa, corazones rojos, angelitos con pañales armados de arcos y flechas, aroma a chocolate y globos de todas las formas posibles y de los tamaños más exagerados que había.

Las dulcerías estaban abarrotadas de un sinfín de detalles, las chicas vueltas locas, los chicos intentaban esconderse.

-¡Bien!, ¡Ha llegado el día!, ¡Venceré a Gray y me declararé sin problemas!-de su boca salían llamaradas, sus dos cómplices suspiraban.

-Espera… ¿Vencer a Gray?- se preguntó la peliblanca- Natsu, dime que no hiciste una apuesta estúpida con Gray… -del pelirosado sonrió.

Happy le explicó la situación a la peliblanca.

-¡Natsu!, ¡Es como si jugaras con Lucy!- lo regañó.

-Pero mato dos pájaros de un tiro… le digo a Lucy que la quiero y humillo a Gray…-se cruzó de brazos, Lisanna suspiró.

-Y bien, ¿Gray se declarará a Juvia?-

-No sé, no me importa, lo venceré… ¡Estoy encendido!- gritó lanzando llamas.

-¡Pero no quemes el plan!- gritaron Happy y Lisanna al mismo tiempo.

Gray por otra parte, estaba detrás del gremio con Gazille y una cosa enorme cubierta con una sabana blanca, el mago de hielo s veía orgulloso de su trabajo, Gazille solo suspiró cansado.

-Bien Gazille, esto tiene que funcionar –el mago de hierro solo gruñó en respuesta.

-Espero que no termine yéndose todo a la mierda-

Esa noche, -porque de alguna manera bizarra, Gray y Natsu decidieron hacer sus declaraciones en la noche sin ponerse de acuerdo- ambos le pidieron a Mirajeane que llamara a todos los del gremio detrás del edificio, al principio lo dudo, pero gracias a Lisanna aceptó gustosa.

Cuando todos estuvieran ahí afuera, los dos magos se encontraban mirándose, todos creían que iban a pelearse o algo así, pero se quedaron de piedra cuando ambos se dieron la mano, sonrientes.

-Suerte Flamita-

-Suerte, Cubo de hielo- se soltaron las manos, se giraron para caminar hacia donde sus "cómplices" estaban.

Suspiraron nerviosos, detrás de cada mago había dos "cosas" tapadas misteriosamente por sabanas blancas.

-Esta noche es especial, es la noche de San Valentín… -decía Mirajeane que ya estaba al tanto de los planes de los magos- Y precisamente esta noche hermosa, dos de nuestros valientes amigos, van a declarar su amor a esas personas especiales… - Gray y Natsu fueron iluminados, ambos sonrojados y preguntándose como es que Mirajeane sabía.

De fondo, gracias a Lisanna, se comenzó a escuchar una canción suave y rítmica (Closet o you de los Carpenters), la voz de una chica cantaba hermosamente.

Todos miraban a los chicos. Unos sorprendidos, otros asombrados, unos más con cara de no creérselo, y es que eran Gray y Natsu, es decir, esos dos brutos que apenas si se daban cuenta de que estaban rodeados de hermosas mujeres.

-¡Esos son hombres!- decía Elfman animándolos, a su lado Evagreen sonreía.

-Vaya que tienen agallas- dijo Luxus quien se recargaba de una roca cercana, Cana a su lado sonreía.

-Ya era hora de que esos dos crecieran –

Las sabanas que cubrían las dos sorpresas, se destaparon.

Detrás de Natsu, apareció un a figura de porcelana –que había tenido que mandar a hacer- con la figura de Lucy con un vestido de princesa victoriana, alrededor de este, un enorme corazón en forma de rosas de madera el cual fue incendiado por Natsu, la mencionada estaba roja cual tomate, a los pies de la figura de Lucy había una caja de chocolates y un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas –sugerencia de Lisanna-

Natsu estaba petrificado del nerviosismo, pero al ver a Lucy en su mismo estado, tomó las flores y los chocolates y se acercó a ella.

-Lucy… yo… -apenado, le extendió los presentes, esta sonrió y los tomó con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios.

-Gracias, Natsu… - susurró sonrojada, detrás de ella, Erza la empujó para que quedara pegada al mago de fuego quien sonrojado y sorprendido, la tomó de la cintura para que no se cayeran.

Un sinfín de aplausos se dieron en torno a ellos, Gray suspiro nervioso debía reconocer que el idiota había tenido una buena idea, pero ahora era su turno.

Detrás de Gray, había una hermosa plataforma de metal forjado –cosa de Gazille- lleno de agua, el cual, con su magia, creo un hermoso castillo de hielo que con algunas luces instaladas en la plataforma, le daba el efecto de cristal, Gray –que misteriosamente- estaba vestido cual príncipe, sacó un ramo de flores hechas de hielo amarradas con un listón blanco.

Caminó entre la gente deteniéndose frente a la maga de agua quien estaba sorprendida, de la decepción en su rostro, se transformó en sonrojo –uno demasiado intenso-. El mago de hielo, se hincó frente a la maga de agua y le extendió el ramo de flores.

Decir que estaba nervioso era poco, de hecho le costaba a mares mantener el castillo y las flores con su magia.

-Siempre has estado para mi, nunca me has dejado solo… -levantó el rostro- no solo tú dejaste de ver esas nubes negras cuando nos conocimos… -suspiró hondamente, sonrojado sacó una caja de terciopelo azul de tamaño mediano, entregándosela.

-G-Gray-sama… -no pudo decir otra cosa, la emoción era mucha.

-¿Quieres ser la Reyna de este castillo conmigo?- todos se quedaron callados, la canción seguía sonando de fondo, Juvia se le tiró encima –literalmente-

-¡SI!, ¡Juvia es feliz!- lo abrazó con toda su fuerza, Gray solo sonreía nervioso aún…

-Gray, eres un pervertido, te acabas de declarar y ya no traes ni camisa ni nada encima- comentó Cana.

-¡Rayos!- Juvia se sonrojó demasiado y se separó de él apenada.

Por otra parte, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, detrás de todo Levi se encontraba parada con el corazón latiéndole a mil ya que frente a ella, el Dragon Slayer de Hierro, le daba –nada romántico, sin palabras empalagosas de hecho- una hermosa rosa creada en metal con incrustaciones de cristales –ayuda de Gray en si-.

-Gazille… -susurro asombrada, el mago de hierro no dijo nada, solo le dejó el presente en sus manos.

Ella sonrió, conocía a Gazille, no era romántico, no era tierno y besó la rosa que le acababan de dar.

-Gracias, Gazille… -el mago de hierro sonrió como solo él lo suele hacer.

Dos días después de semejante cosa, Gray y Natsu decidieron que la apuesta se cancelaría… años después, ambos magos volvieron a apostar.

-¡Verás que le pediré Matrimonio a Lucy antes que lo hagas con Juvia!- retó.

-¡Ya quisieras cerillita!, ¡Mi propuesta será mucho más romántica que la tuya!-

-¡¿Quieres apostar?- reclamó el de pelo rosa.

-¡Lo que quieras!- ambos gruñeron, las chicas, escuchando la discusión de ambos, solo les salió una vena en la frente.

Lo que no sabían las chicas es que cuando Gray y Natsu cancelaron la apuesta hace un par de años atrás, confesaron –ebrios en realidad- que el retarse de esa forma, era para armarse de valor mutuo, como si se dieran ese apoyo que los mejores amigos se dan para poderse declarar.

**Bueno, entre comedia y romance, no hice nada dramático, no hubo nada lágrimas por fin jajajajaja.**

**Me centré mucho en los chicos, siento haberme olvidado de las chicas, de Loki… bueno, imagínense que fue a "celebrar" con Aries jajajaja**

**Feliz San Valentin!**


End file.
